1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bill processing apparatus that is equipped in a game arcade, in which a pachinko machine or slot machine (hereinafter, collectively referred to as “gaming machine”) is provided, and can be disposed between the gaming machines or in the gaming machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in a game arcade such as pachinko hall, in order to meet the convenience of a player, a game medium lending device for lending pachinko beads or coins (game media) between adjacent gaming machines is provided in areas (also referred to as “island”) in which the gaming machines are equipped. The game medium lending device is mounted on a frame that is fixedly provided between the respective gaming machines and is adapted to actually lend a game medium or to transmit a signal urging a lending of the game medium to a gaming machine, when bill, coin, prepaid card and the like is inserted into a corresponding insertion slot.
For example, a bill processing apparatus that is generally included in the game medium lending device comprises a bill insertion slot in which bill is inserted, a delivery device that delivers the inserted bill, a bill validator that identifies a validity of the inserted bill and a bill receiver (cashbox) that stacks the bill that is determined to be valid in the bill validator. In addition, the bill processing apparatus comprises a bill collection slot so as to collect the bill stacked in the bill receiver, an openable shutter (shield plate) that shuts the bill collection slot, a movement device that moves the bill receiver to the bill collection slot, and a shutter lock device that prevents the shutter from being opened except when the bill is collected, i.e., locks a shut state of the shutter, as disclosed in a Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-264977.